Conventionally, a simulation to analyze magnetic properties may be performed by a computer, in order to analyze properties or loss of devices using a magnetic material, such as a motor, a transformer, and the like. The simulation may utilize a magnetic field analyzing technique using the FEM (Finite Element Method). The magnetic field analyzing technique using the FEM may analyze a complex shape by segmenting an analyzing target into small meshes.
Other techniques that may be utilized to analyze magnetic properties include micromagnetics. By utilizing the micromagnetics, the computer may reproduce a magnetic domain structure of the magnetic material with a high accuracy.
An analyzing apparatus may create a first equation for computing the magnetic field caused by a current vector generated from the analyzing target, in a format analyzable by the FEM and the BIM (Boundary Integral Method). Such an analyzing apparatus is proposed in a Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-148993, for example. The proposed analyzing apparatus may create a second equation for computing the magnetic field caused by a magnetization vector generated from the analyzing target, in a format analyzable by the FEM and the BIM. The first and second equations may be used to compute first and second magnetic fields, and a combined magnetic field of the first and second magnetic fields may be regarded as an analysis result of the magnetic field of the analyzing target.
However, when the FEM and another technique are utilized to analyze the magnetic properties of the magnetic material as in the case of the proposed analyzing apparatus described above, the computation based on the FEM may increase the load on the process, to thereby deteriorate the processing speed of the analyzing apparatus as a whole.